


I'd Take A Shot For You

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Multi, Shot Wound, Worried Chris And Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from holaworld;<br/>"Could you write one where Stiles gets hurt because he pushed someone out of danger (like either Chris or Peter are unaware of say perhaps an archer training an arrow on them so Stiles pushes whoever it is out of the way and gets hit by the arrow) Bonus points for Stiles having to calm one of them down even though he's the one injured and in threat of bleeding out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Take A Shot For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/gifts).



> Hope it's okay!

It wasn’t often that Chris took Stile son hunts; he didn’t want to 1) take the risk and 2) get distracted in anyway. However, training, that was fine. Chris quite enjoyed getting to train Stiles, and maybe he milked it a little and let his hands rest on Stiles for too long as he showed him how to do certain thing. When it came to shooting, Chris was more than happy to press his front along Stiles back, help the boy aim right before grinning at the make-out session it soon lead to. Today it was archery, something Chris was slightly worried about. Stiles was distracted, at best and, whilst a gun was dangerous, he was more likely to hurt himself with a bow and arrow.

“Look, just focus and pull back, Stiles,” Chris said for the _fifth time_. “If you don’t focus, I’m taking that from you and we’ll go home.”

“You mean you’ll take me home and then return to your and Peter’s home,” Stiles mumbled to himself before rolling his eyes. “Can’t you just show me how to do it?” he asked, his bottom lip sticking out in an attempt to get his way. “Pretty please with a blow job if you do?” Chris was screwed for the day Stiles could actually blackmail him.

“Give it here.” Chris took the equipment, hearing Peter come out of the house and grinning at him as he relaxed. “Enjoying the view?”

Peter hummed softly, predatory eyes running up and down Chris’ skin and making the Hunter smirk. “I much prefer the… younger model.” Bastard.

“Why don’t you be a good house wife and go make us some juice?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow as Peter stalked towards him. That was something he’d never have gotten away with saying to Victoria; Peter may be as strong as she was, but he understood the pure sarcasm dripping form Chris’ words. As Peter reached him, Chris felt a body collide with his and he let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, a shot ringing out in the . “Wha-”

“Stiles!” Peter was kneeling down beside their younger lover as Chris pulled himself into a sitting position and then he saw it; blood. The hunter grabbed his gun quickly, leaving Peter to press down on Stiles wound as his eyes scanned their surroundings. What the Hell had just happened? “Chris, he needs to get stitches.”

“I know.” The man kept his gun in his hand, his grip tight on it and prepared to shoot anybody who even thought about hurting them whilst they were distracted again. “What happened, Stiles?”

“I just… fuck, this hurts a lot more than I thought it would.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Shut it, Creeper. You have to be nice to me when I’m hurt.” The honey eyed boy looked at the blood slowly dripping around the bullet hole, his eyes widening a bit. “Well… fu-fuck.”

Peter’s hand ran over his arm as Chris picked him up, his hands still pressing against the wound in Stiles right shoulder. “You’re a stupid boy,” he informed the injured boy, Stiles rolling his eyes as he let out a weak laugh.

“You love me still.”

“I guess I do.”

Stiles gave Peter a sappy smile as the wolf sat in the back, holding onto Stiles as he lent against the wolf, black veins running up the man’s arm and taking away what pain he could from Stiles. “You’re like my favourite drug,” he drawled; trying to keep his eyes open as he felt blood trickling from his wound, felt his heart racing in his chest.

Peter gripped onto the wound a little tighter, panic flooding through him as he imagined Stiles lay out on the forest floor, his heart stopping and their Mate slipping away. The boy hissed and he put a hand on Peter’s, squeezing it softly. “What is it, pup?”

“You’re hurting me,” he whispered, smiling as Peter loosened his grip and stuck to stopping the blood flowing from the boys open wound. “You okay?”

“I’m- I- I’m fine. I just… _fuck_ , I should have seen that coming.”

“At le-least I did. Chris coul-could’ve been shot in the head,” Stiles pointed out, Peter swallowing thickly.

“That’s why you pushed him out of the way.” Stiles nodded, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder and taking a deep breath as he tried not to panic. Given the fact that Peter was currently panicking, it would do no good for both of them to be panicking and leave Chris stuck with them. Stiles could feel Peter’s heart thumping through his chest, against is left arm and the boy sighed.

“Peter, I’m _f-fine_.”

“You’re goddamn lucky you’re fine,” Peter grumbled, burying his head in Stiles hair and taking his scent in, the smell comforting him slightly. “Never do that again.”

“And let one of… you die? I’m not an idiot.” Stiles rolled his eyes, hissing slightly as Chris stopped the car quickly.

“Sorry,” the Hunter mumbled, getting out of the passenger seat and picking Stiles up once again, cradling the boy close to his chest and pressing a small kiss into his hair. The man walked them into the Hospital, yelling for someone to come and help them before letting them take Stiles.

“How did it happen?” an older man than Chris asked, a white beard making Chris think of Santa Claus, stupidly so.

“Gun shot- I don’t know how. Just… just help him, okay? I can’t tell you what model was used, you just make sure he lives.” The Hunter watched the Doctor nod before he was wheeling Stiles away. “Come here,” he told peter, holding his arms open before holding the man close to his chest, pressing his face into his hair and stroking his back slowly as the wolf let out a shaky breath. “It’s all okay. He’s okay. He’s strong, Peter.”

“I know, I know. I just… I couldn’t help but think, what if-”

“No,” Chris said sternly, pulling back before making Peter look at him. “No what if’s. We’re not starting down that road, Peter.” Chris took the other’s head in his hands before pressing a small kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be okay,” he told him quietly.

                                                                           --

The Sheriff didn’t take long to get there once Chris had called to tell him what had happened. The man had rushed in, bags drooping under his eyes; showing the tiredness the Sheriff must be far too used to by now. “Is he okay?”

Chris got up, nodding at the Sheriff. “He’s just in surgery now, he should be fine.”

“How the Hell did this even happen?”

Chris bit his bottom lip, wondering what to say now. Could they tell the Sheriff about their relationship with Stiles, or would the boy hate Chris for letting his father know? Chris didn’t get the chance to decide as Peter came by his side and took his hand, squeezing it softly. “Stiles had come over to research a new development with Chris and he was shot by someone unknown to us,” he informed him, pulling Chris as close to his side as he could. “I’m sorry it happened, Sir.”

John ran a hand over his face and shook it slowly. “It’s fine,” he whispered, sighing softly. “You can both head home now; he won’t be alone when he wakes up.”

“I should probably go and look for who shot him,” Chris said, looking at Peter for a moment. “Will you be okay to go home alone?”

“I’m staying here.”

“Peter-”

“Stiles could be at risk now. I’m not leaving his side. I hope you understand that it would be best for Stiles to have extra protection now, Sir,” Peter said, smiling as sweetly as he could at the Sheriff. “I’m very good at protecting people.”

“He says after letting my son get shot,” John scoffed, glaring slightly at the wolf before nodding. “I’ll go with Chris and look for the shooter; we’ll need back-up.”

Peter nodded, giving Chris a deep kiss before he let him leave, making the Hunter promise he would be safe and not get himself hurt like Stiles had. Even John knew Chris promising he would be fine was not a promise he could keep.

                                                                                       --

Stiles woke up after three hours, his head pounding and a groan leaving his lips. “Bloody stupid Monday mornings,” he mumbled, his vision swimming slightly as he looked to the side before frowning and suddenly hearing the beeping noise. “Well, you’re not my dad and this is not my bedroom.”

“Very observant, pup,” Peter teased, running a hand over the boys forehead and drawing out pain.

“I can’t move my right arm.”

“You won’t be able to for a while.”

Stiles looked horrified, and would come to swear that his next words were completely down to the morphine and not his own mind, “how the hell am I going to wank now?” Well, at least something good would come of this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
